From an unknown front
by Skovko
Summary: Monroe has been out for a month because of an accident. Now she's back and there are people she's looking forward to seeing and people she never wanna see again. How things have changed within a month. She has learned that the man she was dating isn't worth anything while another man has been a solid rock for her the entire month out.
1. Welcome back

Monroe took a deep breath before getting out of her car. It had been a long month away from work. Not long at all for most people but for her it had been long. When she woke up in the hospital after the accident, she wasn't even sure she would ever return.

It had felt like a joke considering her line of work. She took nasty bumps every night and not once had she gotten injured inside the ring over the many years she had been doing this. Not on the indie scenes, not in WWE. It was a car accident that had benched her for a month. Someone ran a red light and slammed directly into her. On her day off of all days too.

Her mind had shut down and protected her. She had been in a coma the first two days. The doctors were amazed that nothing was broken but no one knew where her mind would be once she woke up. Again they had been amazed when she did wake up and all she had was a concussion. WWE had demanded she took an entire month off to make sure she healed up and rested.

It was within that month she had learned some pleasant and unpleasant things about certain people within the company. The guy she had been dating, people she considered friends and someone from an unknown front. There were faces she was looking forward to see again and faces she never wanted to be near again.

"Monroe!" A happy voice sounded.

She moved her eyes to the arena door. Baron stood there smiling at her. She smiled back and walked over to him. He had been the unknown front while she was out. Sure, they had talked here and there before that but he had surprised her completely. When she woke up in the hospital, someone had already sent flowers. She was surprised to find Baron's name on them.

"Hi, Baron," she hugged him. "How are you?"  
"How am I? How are you, sunshine?" He chuckled. "It's so good to have you back."

He held the door for her as she entered. Along with Baron's name on the card of the flowers was his phone number. She had called him first thing to thank him. One call had led to many more. They had many late night talks way into the early morning hours that month she was out. He was there when someone else wasn't. Someone she was supposed to be dating.

"I'm really good," she assured him. "I can't wait to get back in that ring."  
"You'll get a huge pop. They haven't forgotten about you already," he said.  
"They better not," she said.  
"Corey and I are going out for a drink later. Carmella too since they're together now. Do you wanna come?" He asked.

She looked down the hall and her eyes met Seth's. He stood there, watching them from afar. She needed to talk to him.

"I would love to, Baron," she said. "Excuse me. I need to see other people. We'll catch up later."

She walked towards Seth who's smile grew the closer she got. She stopped in front of him. He took in the platinum blonde with the pale, green eyes. Now that he saw her again, he realized just how much he had missed her. He placed a hand on her arm and leaned in for a kiss.

"Wow!" She ducked him. "I don't think so."  
"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend now?" He asked.  
"Girlfriend? Really?" She crossed her arms. "Where were you the last month? Not a phone call or even a text."  
"I thought you needed time," he said.  
"I needed someone who was there for me," she said.  
"Sorry," he said.

He leaned in for another kiss and once again she ducked out of the way.

"Stop embarrassing me," he said.  
"Stop embarrasing yourself. I'm clearly not interested," she said.  
"Really? You're breaking up with me right here in front of everyone?" He asked.  
"I don't think we dated long enough to even call this a relationship," she said.  
"I got news for you, Monroe!" He raised his voice. "No one breaks up with Seth freaking Rollins! I'm breaking up with you!"  
"If you say so," she shrugged. "Whatever makes you feel better about it. I gotta go. Hunter wants to see me. Good luck and all."  
"Bitch!" He growled.

Baron had watched it all from afar. To be fair so had most people. Seth hadn't exactly been quiet in his little outburst. Baron bit his lip to stop his laughter from getting out. Seth looked at him and frowned.

"Can I help you with something, Corbin?" He yelled.  
"No, no!" Baron yelled back. "I think you're doing a wonderful job at making an ass out of yourself all on your own!"  
"Fuck off, Corbin!" Seth snarled. "You have no idea what that was about! Everything's fine between us! Couples fight, alright?"

Seth stomped off and Baron finally let his laughter out. If Seth only knew how much Baron knew about the whole thing. Monroe and Baron had been talking for a month and she had told him everything. At first she was sad that Seth never reached out to her but it quickly turned into something else. She moved on. She went from sad to non-caring to happy. Baron was there all the way for the transformation. Seth was the only one hurting in this moment and he only had himself to thank for that.


	2. Warn a girl

Monroe, Baron, Corey and Carmella had gone to a bar after the show. They had been there for almost two hours when Carmella and Corey finally decided to break up their night out.

"We're heading back," Corey said.  
"Sleep tight," Monroe said.  
"Who said we'll be sleeping," Carmella giggled.  
"I want the details in the morning, girl," Monroe giggled back.  
"Enough!" Corey teasingly pushed Carmella. "You! Out of here!"

They left the bar and Baron turned his focus to Monroe again.

"We probably should head back too," he said.  
"After this drink," she said.

She raised her still half full glass of 7up rum rambler. Not a drink Baron had before but she had convinced him to try it out and he had liked it so much that his glass was already empty. She emptied hers too while keeping her eyes on him. She put the glass back down.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said.  
"We could have shared a cab with Corey and Carmella," he said.  
"I wanna walk. It's a lovely night," she said.

They walked through the night, smalltalking and laughing. He took her hand almost right after leaving the bar. He didn't think before doing that and she didn't say anything either. They walked back to the hotel hand in hand like it was perfectly normal.

He still held her hand through the lobby and inside the elevator. He escorted her to her room. They stopped outside and she leaned up against the door. He placed a hand on the door and leaned down to kiss her. Again he wasn't thinking. He did what he had wanted to do every night he had talked with her on the phone the past month.

"You already found a rebound?" Seth's voice tore through the air.

They broke the kiss and looked at him. He stood with his arms crossed and stared at them.

"What is it to you?" She asked.  
"There's a word for women like you!" He snarled. "Whore!"  
"Hey!" Baron snapped. "Go mind your own business or we're gonna have a problem!"  
"Whatever. You can have her," Seth said.

He walked to his room, unlocked it and disappeared into it fast. Baron looked at her again. She was laughing lowly. He leaned down to kiss her again.

"Be honest," he said. "Am I a rebound?"  
"A rebound for what? I barely got together with him," she said. "I want you to be honest too. Am I just some conquest for you?"  
"No," he pulled her close. "I don't call a simple conquest every night just to talk to her. A conquest is a quick fuck in a dark alley somewhere. Someone I won't even remember the name of. But you, Monroe, your name is branded in my mind. Even if I call you sunshine."

She grinned as she turned around in his arms and unlocked the door. She opened it and looked at him again.

"Do you wanna come inside?" She asked.  
"I'm warning you. If I enter your room, I'm not leaving again until it's time for breakfast," he said.

She pulled him down by his jacket, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Do you wanna come inside?" She repeated.

She shrieked in surprise when he lifted her up by her hips and carried her inside fast. He kicked the door shut before putting her back down. Clothes went flying in all directions while he moved her towards the bed. They were both naked when they landed on the bed.

"Easy, boy," she laughed. "I'm not going anywhere."  
"I'm not waiting another second," he said. "Do you have any idea how many cold showers I've taken the last month? You got one hell of a sexy voice on the phone."  
"And they weren't even booty calls," she laughed.  
"Shut up," he said.

He kissed her to silence her. He ran his hand between her legs and smirked against her lips.

"So fucking wet already and I haven't even touched you," he said.  
"Your voice is fucking sexy too," she said. "But I masturbated instead of taking cold showers."

He rolled on top of her and pinned her hands down on either side of her head.

"No more masturbation. Time for the real deal," he said.

He moved his hips around until his dick slid into her without the use of hands. She gasped in surprise as he bottomed out with the first thrust.

"Warn a girl, will you?" She hissed.

He pulled out again and pushed back in with the same force.

"No," he chuckled.  
"Screw you!" She moaned. "Harder, Baron! Please!"

He tightened his hold on her wrists and slammed into her as hard as he could. He fucked her as if he was trying to break her. She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, constantly begging for more. He tried pushing his own limits, fucking her harder than he had ever fucked anyone before. She started shaking under him, crying into his ear. He kept holding her down, fucking her through her orgasm, cumming too by the end of it.

"Fuck!" He rolled down next to her. "That was... That was..."  
"It really was," she said.

They looked at each other and started laughing. Despite not being able to find the right word, they clearly felt the same. He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly while running his fingers through her hair.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked.  
"You," she smirked. "Served naked, ready to eat."  
"Ready to eat?" He smirked back. "You're gonna suck my dick?"  
"Why wait until breakfast?" She asked.

She rolled over and pushed herself up on her knees, slowly crawling backwards while keeping eye contact with him. He closed his eyes when her lips closed around his dick. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, trying to stay in control without being successful. She had him exactly where she wanted.

"Fucking hell, sunshine," he muttered. "You're gonna be the death of me."


End file.
